Lost Soldier, Lonely Girl
by Flame177123
Summary: Captain America meets a rather odd woman who brings him out of his shell, and shows him that maybe he isn't as lost as he thought. There will be M rated themes, and it is the Captain and an OC. An AU world, it does follow most of the plot of the movies. R&R!
1. Rowan - And You Are?

There's always sadness when you loose everything you know. There's that heart renching moment when you realize that everything you ever knew is gone. Then there's the response. The mind and heart learn to cope. Friends are made, and relationships established. Some would say you adapt to the situation, but the memories are still there.

That was why, on the warm summer day in New York City, only days after the Chituari attack, Captain America found himself walking around Brooklyn, trying to find some semblance of the forties. The buildings were there, but none of the stores, the restaurants, or even the old haunts. They were gone. Forgotten. He found himself just wandering, and drifting. He had nothing to hold him down any more. He'd had a perpose, but even now, he knew there was nothing he could do to help S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. He might be the leader, but for now… the Tower was being rebuilt, S.H.I.E.L.D. was fixing what needed to be fixed and moving on with their lives, while he was stuck in one place.

"Hey there, why the long face?" A feminine voice brought the tall man out of his thoughts and into the real world. Before him was a young woman, maybe twenty five or twenty six, with dark brown hair, just a little past her shoulders, brown eyes, and glasses. She smiled at him a little as he ogled her. "Cat got your tongue?" Her voice was playful and he found himself smiling. Her accent wasn't from New York, but softer, with a bit of a twang. He wouldn't realize it, but it was a southwestern accent.

"No. Just didn't expect anyone to notice me." He hadn't realized his hands were in his pant pockets and quickly brought them to his sides. She shook her head.

"Not notice you? You're a good two inches taller then most men." She smiled at him, and he thought she might be flirting with me. He continued to analyze her as she spoke. Her height had to be about five six or seven, closer to seven, and the clothes were odd for him. Jeans, a shirt that showed a great deal of cleavage (for him anyways, for the modern day it was hardly anything), and no make up though two crystal studs were in her ears. She looked in control, with her heeled boots finishing off her look. "I'm Rowan Warren." She held out her hand, and with out thinking he took it. It was soft, and yet there was a strength to it that could only come from hard work.

"Steve. Rogers." Her eyes lit up for a moment, and it gave her face a glow, and she went from pretty to beautiful.

"Captain America!" She giggled and shook her head. "Sorry. Didn't mean to fan girl there. I grew up with Captain America stories, and he's my favorite superhero… or well you are." She blushed and looked down, her hand slipping to her hips to hook her thumbs into her pockets. It was a masculine gesture, but it didn't look that way on her.

"I guess." She was speaking about fan girling though. "What does it mean to 'fan girl'?" His blue eyes were curious and as she looked up she saw that.

"It means I uh… geeked out. Um… Got very excited. I am a big fan of Captain America, so meeting him is very exciting." He could tell she was having a hard time trying to figure out how to help him understand. The fact that he hadn't had to explain why he didn't know was endearing her to him. She'd just understood. He watched her as she looked around them. "Look. We can't stand here all day. Let's find a café, or maybe just a bench." She looked around, and spotted a café. "That place is really nice. Come on." She touched his hand before turning and heading towards the café. He found himself following. A direction, even if it was an odd one. Someone had shown him kindness in this odd world where no one spoke to one another as they hurried down the street. He let her guide him into a booth in the café and he sat down across from her, his eyes on her face as she smiled at the waiter, and ordered herself a hot chocolate with a cookie, and asked him what he wanted.

"Oh um… coffee… black?" He looked confused and she nodded to the waiter, who touched her shoulder for a second then walked off. "Who's he?" He asked seeing the gesture, as well as the quick smile she gave the man when he touched her.

"My friend, Allen." She looked at him again, and blushed again. He wondered why, and watched her. "So, before we go any farther, I do want to say I am S.H.I.E.L.D." She watched the odd mixed look on his face. "Just an agent. I don't do anything special, and I wasn't even dealing with the events of a few days ago. In fact I was on a completely different mission and barely got back in time to be shoved into another mission where I was going until early this morning. I literally woke up about twenty minutes ago." She watched him. He hadn't seen any sleep on her face, but then again, she could be the kind to wake up quickly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't send you?" He hated to be a burden on the agency that was taking care of him now. She shook her head. "I thought they said they were going to send me someone who would help me understand this new world." She smiled a little.

"I am not that person. Believe me. I wouldn't be that sneaky." She was truthful, he could feel that about her, his innate ability to understand people worked well for him.

"I am glad." He wasn't sure where to go from there, and was thankful when his coffee came, and took a gulp of it, burning his mouth. "Ah!" He managed to get the coffee back on the plate before he burnt himself worse. She was giggling.

"Careful, it's hot." Allen's voice was full of mirth as he put the hot chocolate in front of Rowan. The girl couldn't stop giggling as Steve glared at her. She finially got herself undercontrol.

"Sorry. Sorry. This just happens with everyone who comes here. I swear, it's a curse." She managed to keep giggling and it got a laugh out of him.

"It did hurt."

"I'm sure." She smirked at him as she drank her hot chocolate. He found himself wanting to be seen as very competent in her eyes. He deiced to just stare at his cup. Her giggle made him look up. "Relax, I haven't seen anyone look that lonely in a while." He frowned at her, unsure what she meant.

"I'm not lonely, I have Stark, Romanov and the others." She shook her head.

"Except why am I here, and not them? They all have lives outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man is a billionaire, playboy, inventor with his own agenda, Hawkeye and Blackwidow are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who have jobs outside the Avengers. Bannar is working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to understand genes better. Thor is off in Asgard being King or Prince or something. They are living their lives, while you are wondering around Brooklyn, wishing you were in 1945, when life was simpler." He stared at her. She looked down, and sighed.

"H... How did you know that?" She looked up.

"I'm an empath. Your emotions are fairly easy for me to read, but it's obvious all the same. You are Captain America, and your team has their own lives. Sure when the next big monsters come to attack earth, they'll be there, but you don't know what to do with yourself. Everything you are is in 1945, during World War Two." She watched him now, the brown eyes oddly intent. "I don't think you even realize that do you Captain?" He decided he'd had enough.

"Ma'am, I won't say this was a nice time, but I do believe I have places to be. Good bye." And with that he stood up, nodded to her, then the waiter, and walked out of the cafe, refraining from looking back. Something in what she had said had bothered him. She was an empath, but how could she put the emotions to thoughts? And she was S.H.I.E.L.D. For some reason that bothered him as well. He continued to walk, but this time with perpous. He made his way back to Avenger Tower, and back to his room, where he decided that he was going to catch up on history. Something he liked, and forget about the nosy S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.


	2. Sylvia - Children, Be Nice!

Steve was on the Helicarrier again, a few days late, meeting his guide; the person who was going to bring him from the 1940's to the modern-day, and hopefully still manage to keep some of who he was. He knew there were things they weren't going to change about him. His patriotism, his need to protect his people, and his ability to adapt were all things he wanted to keep. Steve just hoped that his guide was polite and would hopefully help him understand what had happened over the years. He had been waiting for a while when he saw two women walking towards him. One he recognized with annoyance and the other he had no clue about. Rowan Warren was walking with a brown-haired woman whose smile could have made her a model. She was shorter than Rowan, with blue eyes that seemed to look right through you, and a build that was more sylph-like.

The shorter woman caught sight of him and smiled, but continued to talk to Rowan. "-ming to the party, right? Everyone misses you. Even Nick promised he'd come." The face that Rowan made had the older woman making a laugh. They drew closer to the super soldier, and the shorter woman smiled at him, holding out her hand which he took. Her hand shake was firm. "Hello, Captain Rogers. I'm Sylvia Reynolds. I'm going to be your guide through the twentieth and what there's been of the twenty-first century. This is Ro-"

"We've met, Sylv." The hostility from Raven bothered Rogers, though at the same time he felt he deserved it.

Sylvia looked between the two of them and secretly smiled, though she looked serious. "Well, then, I hope you don't mind her tagging along for some of the trip. I have to brief her and Johnson on their mission before they go out."

"No. No, I don't mind. Hello, Miss Warren."

"It's Agent Warren." The familiar voice was quick to correct him and he grew silent as Sylvia picked up where she'd left off with Rowan.

"Come on, you have to come. I didn't put it all together so that you could just skip out. You're turning twenty-one. That's a big thing! Something to celebrate!" Sylvia's eyes twinkled as she teased the younger woman.

"It's a time to settle in and be quiet, not drive everyone insane. It's not my fault I finished college a year early." Rowan grumbled and continued to walk. Sylvia shook her head, but dropped the topic, turning her attention to Steve.

"So, Captain, how has the modern world been treating you? Well I hope. Stark promised me he'd let you use his Tower as a home." Sylvia's voice was soothing and Steve quickly fell into conversation with Sylvia, half forgetting about Rowan, though he always knew where she was, and her mood. He wasn't sure why, but she seemed annoyed by him. Well no, he knew why, but still. She got to the door they had to get through first, and refused to let him hold it for her.

"Modern day, Captain, I can hold doors for you." Her voice was snarky, and even as he got through the door first, she flounced past him to sit next to Johnson, a tall dark haired man who seemed to be just as young as Raven. Johnson was watching Steve with a half-dazed look. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Stop hero worshiping. We have a mission to be briefed on."

"Should I be here if you are briefing them?" Steve was quick to ask once he realized what was going on.

"It's fine. They are going to pull a new hero into the fold; a young woman who seems to be able to get others to tell the truth. We're hoping she'll do well as a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. You might even work with her one day." With that, Sylvia launched into the briefing. The woman the pair was going after was a truth forcer or something like that, about nineteen, about the same height as Rowan, red hair, green eyes, a slight temper, a loner by all accounts, and in Arizona, working as an intern for the FBI. Once the briefing was over, Warren and Coulson got up.

"Thank you, Reynolds; we'll bring her home safe." Phil was quick to smile and walked out the door. Sylvia grabbed Rowan before she left.

"Don't let him run away with this. You're just as good as him, and he won't be able to charm his way into her good side. She'll need some convincing." Sylvia said.

Rowan nodded, and walked out the door. Sylvia turned her attention to Steve.

"Well, that was interesting. Sit, please. Have some water. I forgot to let you know you aren't in the military any more. You can sit down when you want."

"About that. I don't know how I'm going to pay for anything." He looked very worried, and she laughed, sitting down next to him and touching his arm. She seemed like a warm, happy person who just loved everyone, and acted like a mother.

"Dear, that was taken care of as soon as we realized you were alive. We have accounts for you, with everything you'll need. Don't worry too much about it, really. Now, about Rowan." He made a face, and she chuckled. "Ah. She got on your nerves. She does that. She read you, didn't she? She's always been perceptive. At a young age she was abused, and she had to learn how to take care of herself, and how to read people. It's something she can't shut off. She didn't mean to see to the root of your problems, but that's who she is. There are no extra powers to it, just years of learning how to see people. I will apologize for her, because for her... not reading someone would be like taking away your patriotism. She's not as perceptive as the young woman they will be bringing into S.H.I.E.L.D., but there's no really lying to her. She's chased plenty of people away because of that."

He looked at her confused.

"But she understood my problems so well. It was... eerie, and I was very rude. I can see why she was cold."

"That wasn't cold, dear. You'll know when she goes cold. It feels like she's burned you, and yet there's nothing coming from her. I've felt it, and seen it. She can work with people she doesn't like. The question is, can you? She's closer to your age, no offense, but I'm almost forty, and you are a young man of about twenty-two. She's going to have an easier time explaining things, if only because you can grasp things faster than I can explain them. She'll be of help. Plus she can show you things I can't. She may not have grown up here, but she's taken to New York like she had been. She has a huge love of history, so if you need to know something that's happened here between then and now ask her. I was given the assignment of teaching you everything you need to know, but she knows things that I don't, and I was given the okay to bring in people I need to help. Of course, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, but I've yet to see her not take a challenge."

"Ma'am, you don't look forty." The first thing that came to mind made her laugh, and he felt himself relax.

"Thank you, dear, that was kind. Now let's get down to business. You need to learn everything you can, and I figure history is the best. This program we have will teach you everything from the beginning of World War I, to today, and you can ask it questions, go off on your own research and so on. I will be sticking around for today, but unless you have questions, I'll probably be working. After today that is. And I'll have other things for you to do, to help you learn. Anyways, let's get started." With that she told the computer to start at the beginning of World War II. The program showed a video with a young woman's voice, talking about World War II. Steve was entranced. It was amazing, this moving image was in color, and he just stared at it. Sylvia watched him amused. There was wonder on his face that made her want to take a picture to show Rowan. She didn't, but listened to the tale spun by history, and wondered what he was thinking. Her gaze slipped from the blonde man to the images on the screen, getting lost in the story as well.


	3. Phil - A Welcome Suprise

Steve had spent the last two weeks with Sylvia. The older woman had become a mother figure to him. He hadn't realized it until last night when she'd pulled him close in a tight hug, something no one had done to him in such a long time. He'd finally figured out computers, and she'd been so proud. He'd enjoyed the hug as well. Sylvia had told him, through a few tears, that he needed a day off, and so did she. She was going to visit someone special to her, and needed a day to herself. So he had decided to find Raven. He'd seen her a few times since she'd snapped at him, and she'd treated him with respect, and nothing more. It had bothered him. He could see she was annoyed at him, and yet, since that day two weeks ago, she had not spoken in any way that anyone could take offence. It bothered him and he wanted to know why.

The only information he'd gotten on her whereabouts, was that she was in the hospital that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were always brought to. At least, that's what the young man had told him. He'd even gotten the room number. It was helpful being Captain America sometimes.

Steve made his way to the floor and wandered down the hall, his eyes flickering past the pretty nurses (some not so pretty) as he found the door. It was open and his blue eyes widened to see what was going on inside. He was completely shocked, and felt slightly hurt by the fact that he didn't know Phil Coulson was lying on a hospital bed, looking alive, and awake, with Raven seated next to him. Both were staring at something which sounded really odd. He frowned as his eyes swept over the room. Coulson looked tired, but like he was getting better, though he didn't seem to want to move much, and he was completely hooked up. He could talk though, and Steve watched him talk to Raven. Raven was in a light blue shirt with the words "Every day is another chance" in orange, dark jeans, low black pumps, and her hair tied up with a yellow ribbon. Or something. He wasn't sure it was a ribbon, but it looked that way. He found himself just watching her. Her dark eyes were focused more on Supernanny than Coulson, but she seemed attuned to the man.

"Sir, can I help you?" The voice was coming from his right and Steve turned to see a small blonde woman in a pale green shirt and matching pants. He frowned a little, but by then Raven and Coulson had noticed him.

"Captain!" The awe and joy from Coulson was hard to ignore, and Steve turned to smile at the man. "Raven was keeping me company while we watched Supernanny." Coulson explained as he glanced at Raven and saw her face.

Steve nodded, speaking almost to quickly. "I was actually looking for Agent Warren, but I am surprised you are… alive." Steve felt great concern for Coulson, even if the man baffled him a bit.

"Oh well, she's always in demand. Go on Raven."

The woman shook her head, her voice rather snarky. "The captain should come in, instead of hiding in the shadows." Her smile made the sting in her words just a jest, but Steve could feel her annoyance. Phil was beyond happy, if his smile was any indicator, and while Steve had gotten over the shock of seeing Coulson alive and well, he was smart enough to know when he was not wanted. He shook his head, but her dark eyes just stared at him. He had no choice and walked in.

"Good to see you are well, sir." Steve glanced at Raven, whose eyes flickered to Phil's face, who looked overjoyed to be in the same room as Steve. This hero worship was bothering Steve, but he didn't say anything. "I just found out and wanted to see for myself." A lie, but one that was worth it.

"Don't tell anyone else." Phil was quick to reply, a half-glance at Raven. Her answering look told Steve a great deal about the pair. Friends, even a father-daughter relationship, and very close. They could talk through a look.

"Captain America knows how to keep a secret, doesn't he?" She turned her dark eyes on Steve again, and he wondered if she was staring into his soul yet or not. He nodded and sat down next to Phil as the man motioned for Raven to close the door.

"I heard you did well on your mission." Steve was careful to not mention it was because of Coulson they'd gone on it. Loki had stabbed Coulson, and he swore that Coulson was dead, but apparently not. Fury had lied to the entire team! Steve glanced at Coulson, then at Raven and started to speak as he watched the woman get up and close the door, then grab the remote and turn down the TV. He was still getting used to that ability, though he did like the convenience. His apartment had a TV, and after visiting the Helicarrier for the first time, he had to get a real TV. Now he had a huge thing, and he could watch anything on it. Baseball was fun, but he found an odd joy in watching football, and cooking shows. As well as anything on Animal Planet.

As Steve and Phil chattered on, Steve's eyes never left Raven as she moved around, and finally settled down before pulling out a ball of yarn and two needles to start knitting. He didn't even think women knitted anymore. Especially young ones, but here she was knitting. She seemed to have made sure she could spend hours with the older man, just visiting. She had a large bag with everything from cookies she wasn't supposed to share with Phil (which she did), to water for herself and a book. He wondered why she was there really, but he couldn't ask. Phil was keeping his attention, getting him to talk about the past, about his 'adventures', and getting the older man comfortable with Steve. Steve actually enjoyed it, and he gradually stopped watching Raven and gave his full attention to Coulson.

Hours past in a blink of an eye, with Coulson and Steve carrying most of the conversation, which was mostly about the past anyways, and the young man who had been in the diner knocked on the door and came in, getting a happy hello from Raven. She shoved everything off of her lap and practically jumped into his arms for a hug. The taller man wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. Steve felt annoyed at seeing the blonde man there. When dark gray eyes met his own he frowned a bit, and the man stepped back laughing.

"I think ya made him annoyed, Row." Rowan frowned as she stepped back.

"Hey there, Phil. Came to see how ya were doin'." The young man's accent was heavy, and made him sound like he was from Texas, somewhere in the south. Steve stood up and walked around the bed.

"Steve Rogers." He shoved his hand out towards the man as Raven walked past him and bent down to collect her things.

"Xander Upton; Dallas, Texas." Steve frowned as the man seemed to answer his question for him.

"Mind reader. I just picked up the surface thoughts. Think of a, kind a, brick wall around yourself. I won't see anything." Xander smiled as his Texan drawl came through very thick and took Steve's and shook it before moving past him to check over Phil, who seemed to be barely staying awake. Xander winked at Steve when he turned around, and then went back to chatting with Phil as Steve started to fade into the background. Raven finished packing her bag before she reached out and touched Phil's hand.

"Get better, old man. We need you." With that she turned and headed out the door leaving the three men alone. Steve watched her go, wondering why he wanted to follow her.

"Follow her, man!" Xander was quick to voice his opinion, and it annoyed Steve, who decided that being polite was the best course of action. "Before she gets away." Steve frowned as Xander came close and stood much to close for comfort.

"Or would you rather enjoy a night with someone more… solid?" Xander's voice went husky as he looked Steve up and down.

Steve's eyes went wide, and he took a step back. "N-no. I'll go catch up to her." Steve barely kept his voice from squeaking and with that he fled the room. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard laughter from behind him.

He quickly caught up to the brown haired woman at the elevator.

"Did he chase you out of the room?" She was quick to ask, a half smirk on her face. Her glasses were hiding her eyes now, and he couldn't read her. "He's good at that." She leaned against the side of the car, her bag at her feet, more cleavage than Steve thought appropriate showing.

He quickly berated himself for even thinking of looking, though it was quiet obvious, and he couldn't help but notice her skin looked rather soft. He forced himself to look at her face, and felt confused as she seemed to be holding back a laugh. Silence continued until the door opened, and he had to move out of the way as a crush of people came in, effectively squishing himself against her, his arms trapping her. She arched an eyebrow and looked at him over the rim of her glasses. He gulped but couldn't seem to shift away, and didn't dare pull his arms back in case he fell against her. She again seemed to be holding back a smile at his predicament. What was with this woman? Peggy wasn't this confusing! Though she was confusing as hell, this woman topped her by a great deal. Snarky and rude at first, too perceptive, all together too smart, and now she was enjoying his pain! Were all women like this? Romanov wasn't this bad! At least, he didn't think she was!

The embarrassing moment passed when people got off on the next level, and he leaned back. He frowned as he glanced down. He was literally standing over her bag, but couldn't move. She continued to smirk as she leaned against the wall, enjoying a private joke it seemed. "Is there something amusing, miss?" He asked, staring at her. She shook her head.

"No. Nothing." She glanced at the people around them and took a deep breath, which did interesting things to her cleavage. He was overly thankful when the rest of the people got off, and he could step back. That was not going to happen again. Why was it taking so long to get to the bottom floor? He glanced at the numbers. They were near the bottom now. They must have gone up, and then down. He watched her now, with a stiff posture. "Stick-in-butt should leave now. Geez, Captain. Can't take a joke." Her voice was condescending as the doors opened, and she grabbed her bag as she walked out the door. He followed her, frowning as he did so.

"I get jokes just fine. I just don't understand why you find it so funny when I am uncomfortable."

She shrugged, making her jacket bounce a bit as he caught up to her. "I just do. Now, what exactly did you want? I know you didn't expect to see Phil there, so you were obviously looking for me." She smirked, as she spoke.

He stopped as she asked him that, and after a few steps she realized he wasn't with her and spun, her hand drifting to her hip. "I… Sylvia went on a trip… and Bruce and Mr. Stark are in Malibu, Romanov and Barton are elsewhere. Thor is in Asgard. Fury is somewhere doing something; I can't ever find him until he needs me. You are the only person I know that's not out of the city." Something he said must have made her feel sorry for him because her posture changed. Something softened, and she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Alright. Come on. When you put it that way."

He wondered if she'd gotten more out of what he'd said than he realized. He did remember their first meeting. She turned and started to walk, expecting him to follow no doubt. He did, though they did not speak as she led him through the labyrinth that was New York City at it's finest. He loved the city. He had grown up there after all. He offered to carry her bag only once and decided that it was better to feel awkward than to see that look on her face ever again. When they arrived at a tall apartment building he wasn't surprised that it wasn't as upper class as many of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents seemed to have. He'd learned a few things about her over the last few hours. She was simple, and didn't need as much as the normal modern US citizen. It was interesting, and intriguing to the solider out of his own time.


End file.
